


he loves to kiss me 'til i can't see straight (gee, my lollipop is great)

by neverlxnd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ASFKSFSDF, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Halloween Costumes, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Kinda, Kisses, Lollipops, M/M, Making Out, Shy Lee Taeyong, Sloppy Makeouts, Soft Lee Taeyong, Strangers to Lovers, THERES ACTUALLY A TAG, im screaming, much fluff, panicked gay, sorta - Freeform, tbh, theres a sucker, yeet, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlxnd/pseuds/neverlxnd
Summary: jaehyun doesn’t realize the hard lines in his face have gone soft, melted into a gentle expression while he eyes the boy across the roomalternatively, jaehyun can't focus in the library because of taeyong's lollipop





	he loves to kiss me 'til i can't see straight (gee, my lollipop is great)

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't proofread this oof  
> enjoy uwu

In normal circumstances Jaehyun isn’t that skillful in the arts of studying and homework. There’s putting his phone down so he won’t have to see the mass of notifications from his group chat of friends, undoubtedly distracting him. It’s the lines of text that begin to blur after staring at his textbook for too long. Jaehyun has a system, one that just _barely_ works, but his gpa isn’t in shambles , so it  _must_ work. His system is coffee, his textbooks, and his favorite highlighter pen. The one thing that  _isn’t_ a part of his system, the one thing that always has him capping his highlighter and taking a deep breathe is–  _slurp!_

_That._

That atrocious sound of saliva and too much air. The same sound that has forced him to form a routine of capping, sighing and making sure he doesn’t commit murder and go to jail before he can finish his degree. On cue, the slurping sound slaps in the library and Jaehyun caps his highlighter with a grunt. He gives himself a calming self talk with a deep sigh, the same one he practices in his dorm with his roommate, Doyoung.

 _It’s just a sound, he’ll stop soon, just block it out Jaehyun_ –  _shlurp!_ He cranes his neck to look over his shoulder at the culprit of the noises.

A petite boy sits at a small desk a few tables away from Jaehyun, the boy’s icy lilac dyed hair contradicting the dark violet sucker he has in between his fingers. The white stick is pale in comparison to the latte skin of the boy’s hands. The smaller takes the candy back into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the lollipop and dropping his hands to rest on his textbook, crouching over his desk.

Jaehyun doesn’t realize the hard lines in his face have gone soft, melted into a gentle expression while he eyes the boy across the room. He watches the boy’s eyes dot across the textbook as he reads lines, pausing and taking his eyes off the pages to write in his notebook every other second. Obviously, he thinks that the boy is without a doubt gorgeous, having been staring at him since the first time he saw him in the library at the beginning of the semester. He’s not  _blind_ , for christ’s sake, everyone on campus has fallen into submittance towards the boy, eyes peeled on him as he walks down the halls and all without noticing his audience. Always so humble.

He averts his eyes when the boy sits up straighter, lifting his eyes to look around the library and gently grasp the lollipop stick, twisting the candy around in his mouth. In the corner of his eyes, Jaehyun watches the boy’s pink tongue poke out to lick at the sucker, his saliva coating a thin layer across the candy. He takes a sharp intake of breath and looks around the library alarmingly, afraid to see if any of the student’s heard. When he looks back at the boy, he’s hollowing his cheeks around the candy again, the soft plush skin of his cheek squishing up against the palm of his hand.

Okay, so  _maybe_ Jaehyun didn’t  _completely_ hate when the boy ate his lollipops in the library, just mere feet away from him. Subconsciously, he would say it’s like watching a movie when he watches the boy devour his sucker. Until–  _shhlurp!_

The boy’s chest rises and his stomach caves in as he hollows his cheeks around the candy and sucks up the blackberry flavored saliva dripping at the base of the lollipop. You could easily call him a pervert with the way Jaehyun has his tongue between his teeth and his face swarming with warmth and pink blush. He averts his eyes back to his textbook when the boy stands up from his seat, thin legs moving him towards Jaehyun’s direction. He’s forcing himself to keep his eyes on his textbook, even if he is repeating the word  _‘aposematic’_ in his head, because he’d rather face the embarrassment of looking zoned out on his textbook than be embarrassed for having flushed cheeks while looking at the frosty haired boy’s lips around a lollipop.

Jaehyun isn’t one to watch k-dramas. They’re horribly cheesy, predictable and abnormally unrealistic. With the exception of Doyoung staying in their dorm for the night and asking (read:  _begging_ ) him to binge-watch yet another series of pink blossom filters and soft vocals. Although Jaehyun can’t deny, most of the time he ends up really curious as to what will happen to the main couple (even if it  _is_ predictable).

The lilac haired boy’s shoes come into view in the bottom corner of Jaehyun’s eyes, stopped by the leg of the desk he’s sitting at. For a moment, Jaehyun wonders if he’s imagining the boy bend down so he’s resting on his knees, picking up the garbage of the wrapper from his lollipop, and looking up at Jaehyun through his lashes. But no– _oh no_.

From the amount of heat burning off of his cheeks, and the sudden halt in his breath, he  _knows_ that this is real. Not just from his basic human body functioning, but from the way the lilac boy cracks a smile, breathes out a chuckle and opens his mouth to speak.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to come into your personal space like this. I dropped my wrapper and–hey, are you okay?” The boy raises his hand to his own face, gesturing at Jaehyun’s cheeks. “You look like you’re breaking into a sweat, or something.”

Jaehyun blinks at the boy. Of all the possibilities Doyoung suggested would happen today, ( _“Maybe god will punish you for studying so close to your exams that he’ll burn the library down with you in it.” “Doyoung, that’s not punishment, that’s a blessing.”_ ), he would never have guessed a pretty, lilac haired boy would be on his knees in front of him, staring at him with a smile that he thinks is the prettiest he’s ever seen.

Jaehyun clears his throat and closes his textbook. He has too many questions, more so leaning towards his exam review, but one  _burning_ question at the front of his mind.  _Why_ is the boy still in front of him on his knees?

“Aren’t your knees hurting?” Jaehyun blurts.

Jaehyun starts to remember Doyoung’s burning library scenario.

The boy huffs a laugh through his nose. “Not really, I’m used to being on my knees.”

Jaehyun chokes on his spit.  _Burning library_ –  _burning library_.

The boy seems to notice Jaehyun’s flushed cheeks and avoiding eyes, quickly the small boy springs to his feet with a red face and a shy smile.

“That’s not–I just meant, I’m a dance major so I’m usually on my knees–using my knees in performances.” Lilac scratches the back of his head, keeping his gaze on his shoes. And Jaehyun finds it absolutely  _adorable_.

“I’m Jaehyun.” He reaches his hand out, waiting for the boy to return the favour with a dimpled smile.

“Lee Taeyong.” The boy responds, gently shaking Jaehyun’s hand. “What are you studying, I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

Jaehyun internally screams. He’s known about Taeyong since the beginning of the semester, but never knowing his name, only for Taeyong to just notice him now. He doesn’t know what’s sadder, how he’s now just figuring out Taeyong’s name, or the fact that Taeyong doesn’t even  _know_ his name nor has ever seen him. It stings a little–just a little.

Taeyong cocks his head, tapping his finger against his chin. “Well–I’ve seen you around  _here_. I just meant I’ve never seen you around my classes.”

The dead soul in Jaehyun’s body slowly lifts and he can already hear Doyoung teasing him about his love life “ _finally_ out of shambles”, for when he tells him later in their dorm.

“You mentioned being a dance major?” Jaehyun asks, Taeyong responding with a nod. “I guess that explains why we’ve never seen each other around. I’m majoring in architecture.”

Taeyong seethes in pity, clenching his teeth gently. “Christ, I’ll make sure to write ‘ _aspiring architect_ ’ on your gravestone after you receive your diploma.”

Jaehyun lifts his hand to his heart, covering it with mock endearment. “Thank you. Make sure to invite all my professors, especially Ms. Ni. Put her class as one of my life accomplishments in my obituary.”

Taeyong winces. “Ms. Ni, huh?”

“Yeah, you had her?” Jaehyun quirks an eyebrow.

Taeyong shakes his head. “Nope, my roommate. He’s going down the death path of architecture too. He’s mentioned her name a couple times.”

“Oh really? What’s his name, maybe I know him?”

Taeyong crumples the lollipop wrapper in his hand and shoves it into the front pocket of his jeans before pulling the chair out beside Jaehyun and sitting down. It’s only when Taeyong slides the lollipop back in his mouth that he realizes he never finished the candy. He’s not sure whether he wants to melt at Taeyong sitting down to talk more, or curse himself and the lollipop. That  _goddamn_ lollipop.

“Jungwoo. Kim.” Taeyong answers, dropping his mouth open to let the lollipop slip past his lips.

Jaehyun hopes him swallowing isn’t noticeable, but if it is Taeyong doesn’t peep a word.

“Jungwoo?” Jaehyun breathes out, eliciting a nod from the petite. “I think we were partners for a project awhile ago.”

Taeyong raises his eyebrows, clearly just as surprised as Jaehyun is. “You guys were partners and we didn’t meet? Not even once? Sounds like you were avoiding me.”

Jaehyun scoffs a chuckle. Avoiding Taeyong is  _far_ from what he’s been doing.

“Are you sure that’s what I’ve been doing?” Jaehyun’s not sure if Taeyong catches the underlying tone of his voice. “We’re in two classes together. I went over to Jungwoo’s dorm once, maybe it’s you who’s avoiding  _me_.”

“So what you’re saying is, you have classes with Jungwoo, had a  _project_ with him and our paths haven’t crossed until now.”

“That sounds right.”

“That sounds impossible.” Taeyong giggles before narrowing his eyes at him. “Are you sure you’re not avoiding me.”

“If I was avoiding you, don’t you think I would’ve found another library to go to when I saw you here in September.”

The words slip,  _pour_ , past his lips before he can stop himself. He can tell by the way Taeyong’s eyes widen that this is real, he  _actually_ said that. Taeyong giggles around the lollipop, taking the small bud of candy out of his mouth, only to pop it back in and crush the last bit with his teeth. Jaehyun misses the blush on Taeyong’s cheeks, too occupied on covering his own flushed face.

“I should probably go–”

Great. Now Taeyong thinks he’s a creep. Maybe it would’ve been better with Doyoung’s suggestion.  _Burning library_ –  _burning library_ –  _burning_ –

“I have a lecture to go to, but why don’t you give me your number.” Taeyong reaches into his back pocket, retrieving his phone and placing it on the table in front of him. “You know, so you don’t have to stare anymore.”

Since Taeyong’s sat down ten minutes ago, he doesn’t think the warmth in his cheeks has settled down since it rose. Nonetheless, he picks up Taeyong’s phone and punches in his phone number along with his name. He’s about to reach into his bag and grab his phone when Taeyong stands up.

“Shit, I really have to go. I’m sorry, I’ll text you and I’ll save your number then, yeah?” Taeyong asks, but it’s more of a statement than a question with the way he’s already beginning to walk away.

Before he leaves entirely, the lilac-haired boy leans down, close enough that Jaehyun can smell the cologne he’s wearing, before pressing his fingers along Jaehyun’s hand and spreading it open. There’s a million things happening at once, Taeyong’s breath at his nape, his fingers against his palm, the warmth of his shoulder pressed against his own, his heart falling to his ass. Then, there’s a thin stick placed in his fingers, warm and pressured.

“Throw this away for me, please?”

The words come out as breaths against his ear and if they weren’t in a library, Jaehyun’s sure he would cry. Taeyong still hasn’t moved from his place against his side and he can only do so much as nod with a dry throat.

“Thank you, Jaehyun.”

And then Taeyong is gone, the smell of his cologne in Jaehyun’s nose and the warmth of the plastic lollipop stick in his hand.

Perhaps it’s the dramatization and chaos from watching too many shows, Jaehyun was expecting Taeyong to text him, just as he said he would. It’s been three days since Jaehyun gave Taeyong his number, waiting for the text that would surely never come. It didn’t occur to him that Taeyong was probably just being nice, or maybe it was just a way to get Jaehyun to stop staring at him in the library. Either way, Jaehyun is a simple guy. He wasn’t expecting to receive a text in the next hour or so, but at least on the _same day_ that Taeyong said he would.

“Can you stop pouting, I can feel your sadness rubbing off on me.”

Jaehyun swivels around in his desk chair to face Doyoung, laying on his bed with his nose stuffed in a book.

“There’s no such thing as rubbing sadness onto you, you’re a walking rain cloud.” Jaehyun huffs out.

Doyoung peeks his eyes over the edge of his book to glare at Jaehyun, loudly sighing to their dorm walls before folding the corner of the page he’s on and closing his book.

“I fail to see how you think I’m more of a pouter than you are. Remember when I accidentally ate the last of your ‘ _special’_ cereal–”

Jaehyun opens his mouth to object, only to close his mouth as soon as Doyoung cuts him off with narrowed eyes.

“You ignored me for a  _week_.” Doyoung furrows his eyebrows and stares at the ground. “And then you hid my underwear, which I still don’t understand.”

“Frosted Flakes is a classic! You know that’s my favourite cereal and I was having a bad day.” Jaehyun crosses his arms, Doyoung is reminded of an angered baby.

“But how is underwear, a basic and necessary  _need_ , equivalent to corn flakes coated in sugar?”

“Tony says they’re great, what more of a reason do you need?”

“Tell Tony he can stick those–”

Jaehyun’s phone screen lights up with a message. With an eye roll, Doyoung goes back to his book. Jaehyun reaches for his phone and unlocks it without glancing at the text. When he opens his messages, however, his heart freezes and he’s pretty sure his breathing has seized too.

_Unknown Number_

_hey, this is taeyong? the guy from the library? i should be more specific, idk how many library guys you talk to..._

If Jaehyun wasn’t absolutely losing his mind, he would find Taeyong’s awkward text adorable and endearing. He hears Doyoung close his book again, followed by his fuzzy socks scuffing the carpet as he walks.

“I’m gonna go get some–what the fuck. Are you okay? You look like you just shit your pants.”

Jaehyun might as well.

“T-taeyong.” Jaehyun answers weak, still looking down at the text.

“Who?” Doyoung asks with furrowed eyebrows.

Jaehyun finally gathers his thoughts and clambers off of his bed to shove his phone in Doyoung’s face. The older glares at Jaehyun for the sudden close proximity, but then squints his eyes towards his phone.

“Jesus, Jae. Turn down your fucking brightness, not everyone in the world has hard-boiled egg eyes.”

Jaehyun squints his eyes confused. “I don’t know what that means. But this–” He shoves his phone further into Doyoung’s space. “This, I know what it means.”

“That you finally have friends other than me, Kun, Winwin and that one high school kid you tutored?” Doyoung deadpans.

“Ignoring–” Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “It means that Taeyong finally texted me!”

“Unless you tell me who Taeyong is, I don’t know who you’re talking about. And since I don’t know who and  _what_ you’re talking about, I’m obligated to leave now–”

“No! Doyoung!”

The older groans. “What, Jae. All of the good snacks are going to be gone by the time you tell me what’s going on in your episode.”

“This isn’t one of your k-dramas.” Jaehyun glares.

“Sounds like it to me.”

Jaehyun sighs and sits down on his bed. “Taeyong is that guy I met from the library.”

Doyoung nods his head. “And?”

“And he texted me?”

“He won’t be in the next five minutes.” Doyoung turns on his heel.

“What? Why?”

“Because you’ve been talking to me about his ‘ _gorgeous_ ’ ass for the past seven minutes and you still haven’t texted him back.”

By the time Doyoung ends his sentence, he’s out the door, his voice carried out in the hallway. Jaehyun shakes his head at the closed door, rolling his eyes.

“Shit.” Jaehyun mutters to himself before picking up his phone.

_Unknown Number_

_um_

_do i… have the right number?_

_shit_

_what if he gave me a fake and i’ve been talking to some rando_

Jaehyun breathes out a laugh and shakes his head before tapping out a reply.

_To: Taeyong_

_if he did, he made a pretty stupid mistake_

_Taeyong_

_the stupidest_

_is this jaehyun?_

_To: Taeyong_

_can I call?_

Instead of a text back, Jaehyun’s phone vibrates in his hand and Taeyong’s name takes the space on the screen. He blinks at the screen in shock before finally answering on the third ring.

“Hello?” Jaehyun’s voice is timid, and he’s not sure if it’s because he’s nervous or from yelling to Doyoung about Taeyong.

“ _Hey_.”

Jaehyun wasn’t expecting Taeyong’s voice to be drastically different from the last time they spoke, it’s only been three days. But he’s still surprised at how raspy and breathy Taeyong’s voice is. It’s deep, but honeyed and reminds him of sunsets that are painted in gold and peachy pink.

“ _Why did you want to call?”_

There’s ruffling on Taeyong’s end and Jaehyun could probably guess that the latter is in bed right now.

“I don’t know. I’m sorry, this was so sudden.” Jaehyun curls his finger in the fabric of his blanket, twisting it until it resembles a hurricane wrapped around his finger.

“ _No! I mean, no. I_ –  _I like talking on the phone. Call me old fashioned but I think it’s good to actually hear what someone’s saying.”_

“Yeah, no, I get it. Sometimes texts can be misleading.”

“ _Exactly!”_ Taeyong cheers through the phone.

Jaehyun hasn’t known Taeyong that long, has just begun to learn his name. It reminds him of a childhood memory of his pet cat. He had just gotten his cat that school morning, seconds filtered into minutes before he had school to attend to. Even if he didn’t know how to read the clock, he would glance at it until the moment his mom came to pick him up. With the pitter patter of his cat’s feet against the wooden flooring, Jaehyun knew it was his cat. Just like how Jaehyun knows Taeyong is smiling behind the phone.

“ _Jae?”_

“Huh, yeah?”

_“Did you hear me?”_

“No.” He mumbles sheepishly. “Sorry, I was dozing off.”

“ _Oh, are you tired? Maybe you should stay inside then.”_ Taeyong’s voice deflates, a small puff of air coming out as Jaehyun images Taeyong flopping his back against his mattress.

“No–I’m okay. What did you ask? I’m sorry.”

 _“Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out? I mean_ –  _there’s a halloween event going on down at the courtyard. It starts at 9_ –”

Jaehyun turns to look at the clock on Doyoung’s desk,  _7:39pm_.

“Is that enough time to find a costume?” Jaehyun asks, biting his lip.

 _“It should be. It’s not a super fancy thing, just a couple of the quads and some drinks._ ”

“What’s your costume?”

Jaehyun doesn’t make a habit of picturing people in halloween costumes, so it’s hard to imagine Taeyong–a boy he just met, in anything. When Taeyong hums through the phone, it alerts Jaehyun’s imagination and suddenly Taeyong in cat ears with whiskers  _won’t. go. away._

“ _A surprise_.”

`*`

Jaehyun glances down at his phone and checks the time,  _9:12pm_.

The “couple of quads” that Taeyong mentioned turned out to be, what looks like, one third of the campus. Definitely  _not_ a couple. Jaehyun worriedly looks around the crowd, mostly because he hasn’t seen Taeyong yet but because the music is so loud, he’s worried about campus police.

“Jae!”

Jaehyun turns around in the direction of the voice, startled. Kun and Winwin squeeze past the number of bodies until they’re standing in front of Jaehyun with wide smiles. He feels his shoulders slump, expecting to see a sharp jawline and hard eyes rather than Kun in a golden crown and a blue sweater, and Winwin with a felt strawberry stem atop his pink colored hair.

“Someone’s not happy to see us.” Kun mumbles into his red cup, avoiding eyes.

“It’s not that. I was just expecting someone to be here tonight.” Jaehyun sighs. “Anyways, you guys look amazing.”

The two boys perk up at his compliment, Kun mumbling, “ _I told you_.” in Winwin’s ear.

“Winwin insisted that I look like Jughead from Archie, but I’ll let myself be the judge of that.” Kun smiles, shrugging. “I got to pick his costume though.”

“What would you have done if my hair wasn’t pink?” Winwin raises a challenging eyebrow.

Kun shrugs. “A coffee bean?”

Winwin rolls his eyes, pulling a laugh from Jaehyun.

“What are you supposed to be?” Winwin points to Jaehyun’s ensemble.

He looks down at his costume with a pout. “Isn’t it obvious?”

The party didn’t seem to be  _that_ big of a deal, so he went subtle. He threw on his white t-shirt with red lining, blue jeans and since his hair was already dark, he didn’t need much of anything else.

When Kun and Winwin make no rush to answer, Jaehyun sighs again.

“I’m Danny Phantom!” He tosses his hands up, as if to gesture to his body and make the correlation.

“Could’ve fooled me.” Winwin side eyes the crowd, sipping from his cup.

Before Jaehyun can retort anything, or even make a move to hit the younger, there’s a hand on his shoulder. He turns around with furrowed eyebrows, pursed lips and scrunched shoulders but when his eyes meet wide and brown, everything softens.

“Hey, I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Taeyong smiles.

Jaehyun takes a deep breath and hopes Taeyong doesn’t notice how big of a breath his chest rises to.

“I’ve been here.” Jaehyun chuckles.

For a moment, Jaehyun admires Taeyong. From his icy hair, to the tips of his silver boots. Where does one even  _get_ silver glitter boots?

Beside him, Kun clears his throat and Jaehyun snaps his eyes to the older.

“Oh.” Jaehyun hurriedly pulls Taeyong closer to Kun and Winwin, the palm of his hand resting against Taeyong’s back. “These are my friends, Kun and Winwin.”

“I know Kun.” Taeyong smiles and tips his head towards the older. “We’re in the same creative writings class.”

“How did we miss each other?” Jaehyun dramatically sighs, pulling a giggle from Taeyong.

“Only more of a reason to believe you’ve been avoiding me, Jung Jaehyun.” Taeyong lowers his voice, leaning in to bump his shoulder against his.

Jaehyun playfully rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

“Did you guys come as a couple, or?” Winwin draws out, motioning between Jaehyun and Taeyong.

Jaehyun looks down at Taeyong’s costume. The shorter is wearing black from head to toe, save for the silver gloves adorning his hands and the glittery boots on his feet. When he meets Taeyong’s eyes, the older won’t meet his. Confused, he turns back to look at KUn and Winwin.

“What do you mean?” Jaehyun asks.

“I’m going to get something to drink, you want?” Taeyong asks hurriedly.

Despite being confused about everything, he nods at the smaller before Taeyong disappears into the herd of students.

“How are you  _this_ dense?” Winwin asks the second Jaehyun turns back to face them.

“I thought this was a party, why am I getting slandered?” He pouts.

Kun rolls his eyes. “Taeyong is Danny Phantom.”

“But I’m Danny.” Jaehyun defends, gesturing to his outfit.

“Clearly, you haven’t seen the show if you don’t know there’s  _two_ versions to Danny.” Winwin exaggeratedly rolls his eyes. “You’re human Danny, he’s ghost Danny, get it?”

Apparently, he  _is_ this dense. Jaehyun doesn’t believe in soulmates, he’s never thought about seeing someone and  _knowing_ that person is meant to be in your life. Maybe it’s just a silly halloween party, but Jaehyun sort of wants to think that Taeyong was meant to be ghost Danny. When Taeyong returns, he realizes just how deep he’s getting into his thoughts.

Doyoung is the one to blame,  _surely_.

“There wasn’t much selection, so I just grabbed a beer. That okay?” Taeyong asks.

Jaehyun hates beer, in all honesty. But Taeyong is nervously biting his lip, so he nods and grabs the bottle with a smile. He doesn’t miss Kun’s smirk, or Winwin’s snort.

“Me and Kun are going to get something to eat, see you ‘round.” Winwin shouts over the music, clutching his drink in one hand and pulling Kun’s arm in the other.

Jaehyun wants to roll his eyes at the obnoxiously patent wink he sends them. When they’re gone, Taeyong suggests they go inside.

“It’s kind of cold.” Taeyong sheepishly shrugs.

Jaehyun kind of wants to cuddle him until he’s complaining he’s too warm. Instead, he slips his arm behind Taeyong so he can lead him through the crowd with his palm on the smaller’s back. Jaehyun isn’t sure why Taeyong thought it was a better idea to be inside rather than outside. It was warmer than outside, but warmer meant  _hotter_. The second Jaehyun stepped inside, he was hit with a wave of heat and the music seemed to be louder, if possible.

“Maybe this was a bad idea.” Taeyong shouts over the music, craning his neck to lean into Jaehyun.

Despite Taeyong’s statement, he continues to lead Taeyong. The smaller looks over his shoulder at him with furrowed eyebrows and a confused pout. Instead of using words, Jaehyun only gives Taeyong a slight nod and applies the tiniest pressure on his back. When they reach the stairs, Taeyong raises his eyebrows in realization and twists his body to take Jaehyun’s hand off of his back, wrapping their hands together instead. Jaehyun inhales the most he can, the smoke and heat too much for him to bare. He’s not sure if focusing on Taeyong’s hand in his is making it worse or better.

“Sorry, I guess I didn’t realize how humid it would be in here.” Taeyong says with a chuckle after Jaehyun closes the door.

They’re in one of the building’s offices, Jaehyun guesses it’s a meeting room, if the slim lengthy table and multiple chairs are anything to go by. He watches Taeyong walk briskly around the room, gliding his finger along the wooden table as he goes.

“It’s fine. At least you’re not freezing anymore.” Jaehyun shrugs.

Taeyong hums, sliding his finger around the corner of the wooden table. He looks at Jaehyun across the room now, with a glint in his eyes and coy smile on his lips.

“What do you think they use this room for?” Taeyong continues to walk, his gloved finger creating a trail from the collecting dust there.

Jaehyun takes a deep breath. “I don’t know, meetings?”

Taeyong tilts his head, pouting his lips against the pad of his finger. “I don’t think so.”

Taeyong is coming closer with each breath he takes and Jaehyun is beginning to think they’re walking into a dangerous territory.

“What else would it be used for?” Jaehyun lets out a breathy chuckle, hoping that it doesn’t give away how nervous he is.

Taeyong must sense the shakiness of his voice because he lets out a deep chuckle, he briefly wonders if Taeyong is always this bold or if it’s just because he might have a low alcohol tolerance.

Jaehyun clutches the bottle in his hand, gripping it so hard he’s worried it’ll break between his fingers. Taeyong is in front of him now, black-lined eyes staring up at him and just mere breaths away.

There’s a lot of words Jaehyun could use to describe Lee Taeyong. Despite pursuing an architect career, he’s good with words. If there’s anything Jaehyun is confident in, it’s his poetry, the fluidity of his feelings poured out into the air–and sometimes onto paper. At one point in his life, he wished to be a writer. There’s many beautiful things about writing, taking your thoughts that feel like puzzle pieces inside the quiet, and then streaming them out into the chaotic world where not only you understand them, but others can relate to. Someone once told Jaehyun, don’t tell me the moon in shining, show me the glint of light on broken glass. Taeyong is exactly that, in every form. Back in September, he would’ve said Taeyong is pretty–and he has said that before. But now–now that Taeyong is in front of him, smiling up at him with the smallest of light glimmering inside his eyes, Jaehyun can’t even begin to use the right words that could express Taeyong’s beauty. For now, he uses several. Taeyong’s skin is soft, _so soft_. He lifts his hand up, barely caressing Taeyong’s cheek. Taeyong’s nose is long, slim. He runs his finger down the bridge of the smaller’s nose bridge. He brings his hand lower, to his lips. Taeyong’s lips are small, but full, and pink –so pink. There is not one single word that Jaehyun can form that will sum up Taeyong’s beauty, perfect doesn’t even  _begin_ to describe him.

“What are you thinking about, Jaehyun?” Taeyong sighs, hesitatingly bringing his hand up to brush a strand of Jaehyun’s hair back.

Jaehyun tips his head to the side, looking to the ceiling. “Do you want me to tell you truthfully? Or lie and talk about our accidental matching costumes?”

Taeyong thinks this over, dropping his hand from Jaehyun’s hair to lay on his shoulder instead.

“I  _would_ like to talk about our costumes, but I really do want to know what’s got you looking so stunned.”

Taeyong slowly slides his hand from Jaehyun’s shoulder, and he knows this is one of those moments where he has to not think and  _do_. So, without waiting a second, Jaehyun grasps Taeyong’s hand before it slips and guides it to his neck. Slowly, he slides his hands down the side of Taeyong’s sides until they rest at his waist.

“You.”

Jaehyun knows that when he tells Doyoung about all of this later, he’ll tease him about how his life  _is_ a k-drama. But he doesn’t want to think about Doyoung now, not when Taeyong is noticeably leaning closer with hazy eyes. Jaehyun doesn’t know how long they have in this office until someone, campus security comes in a kicks them out, but he lets his eyes linger on Taeyong’s closed lids a moment longer before shutting his own and leaning forward.

The last time Jaehyun kissed someone was months ago. It was nothing, simply a drunken makeout session and he’s pretty sure the person he made out with doesn’t even remember. But this time–this time, he can feel everything, remember everything as it’s happening.

Taeyong’s lips are just as soft as they look, taste like watermelon and beer. Jaehyun doesn’t tend to take notice in anything but they feeling of the other’s lips and what’s happening to his body, but he can’t help but keep focus on everything, all at once. The song that’s playing numbly in the background, Taeyong’s cologne, the same one he was wearing three days ago. Taeyong’s arms tighten around Jaehyun’s neck, and it’s like everything halts but speeds up at the same time.

“Is this what you’ve been thinking about since that first day in the library?” Taeyong asks, panting out against Jaehyun’s lips.

“Fuck.” Jaehyun sighs when Taeyong gently tugs on his bottom lip. “You have no idea.”

Taeyong smirks, pecking his lips. “Perv.”

Before Jaehyun can counter a response, Taeyong reaches into the front pocket of his jeans and pulls out a sucker. Jaehyun resists the urge to roll his eyes.

“A lollipop, really?” Jaehyun asks, licking his swollen lips.

Taeyong smiles and nods, unwrapping the candy and popping it in his mouth. Jaehyun lets out a gasp when Taeyong pulls him forward by the collar of his shirt, pressing him closer to stand between the smaller’s legs. Jaehyun eyes Taeyong’s lips stretched around the sucker, a blue one this time. The petite hums around the candy before taking it out of his mouth and pulling Jaehyun forward to stick the sucker in his mouth. The candy is sweet, fruity like an artificial blueberry. He’s too busy enjoying the tangy candy that he almost whines when Taeyong pulls it from his mouth, but he has no time to complain when Taeyong’s tongue replaces the sucker. Jaehyun has half a mind not to whine, but when Taeyong circles his tongue, agonizingly slow, around his lips and delves deeper into the kiss.

“Ever since that first day.” Jaehyun sighs out, pressing him thumbs harder against Taeyong’s waist. “I’ve hated the sounds you made with this stupid fucking sucker.”

The petite breathes a chuckle against his lips before taking the sucker and sliding it down the center of Jaehyun’s tongue, pressing his mouth back on his immediately after. Taeyong’s tongue tastes like the candy now and Jaehyun can see why the latter always chooses to eat these. Granted, not during study time.

“And now?” Taeyong pants.

 _I love the sounds we make_.

Jaehyun only grunts in response, gently letting his hands fall to Taeyong’s thighs and squeezing. The action pulls a high-pitched whine from the latter, and Jaehyun wants  _more_  . He squeezes again, this time eliciting a moan from Taeyong. Doyoung is majoring in music, so his roommate tends to show him music and bring him along to his showcases, but  _none_ of the performances,  _none_ of the ensembles sound as good as the sounds Taeyong is making.

“I did it on purpose.” Taeyong suddenly whines, throwing his head back when Jaehyun squeezes a little higher on his thigh.

Jaehyun hums as he leans forward, attaching his lips to Taeyong’s neck, as if his mouth needed something to latch onto. Taeyong’s neck is warm, hot and he can feel how loud Taeyong is breathing.

“Huh?” Jaehyun mumbles, working open mouthed kisses across Taeyong’s neck.

Taeyong moans. “The suckers. I just ate one for the hell of it, but you–fuck. You looked so good, with your tensed jaw and your arms,  _god_ I love when your arms flex and your veins–”

The sound of the door opening breaks the two apart, cutting Taeyong’s confession off.

“For the sake of time, I’m going to pretend I didn’t see that and protect mine, and  _your_  sanity.” Kun mumbles, covering his eyes.

Taeyong hides his face in Jaehyun’s chest, and he already knows that his face is probably red.

“Is there a reason you came in here?” Jaehyun asks with a sigh.

Kun furrows his eyebrows, but his eyes light up after a beat. “Yes! Good news and bad news! Winwin won the costume contest and he’s treating us to free coffee tomorrow.”

Jaehyun runs his fingers through Taeyong’s hair, it’s surprisingly soft for a platinum color.

“What’s the bad news?”

“Right.” Kun pauses. “The campus police are on their way. I was supposed to come get you, like, five minutes ago.”

Taeyong snaps his head up to look at Jaehyun with wide eyes, the younger staring back at him with reflective eyes. The smaller hops off the table and slips his hand into Jaehyun’s, pulling him out of the office and following Kun down the stairs. The students who were previously crowded and packed in the building are cleared out now, beer cans and red cups the only evidence that they were there. Without wasting a minute, Kun urges them to hurry, rushing out the back door. At some point, Winwin appeared beside Kun and suggested they begin running.

They’re blocks away from the building now, so Jaehyun slows down to a walk, Taeyong following suit. The night air is still cold, if not even chillier than earlier. Jaehyun hesitantly wraps his arm around Taeyong’s shoulders and brings him closer to warm him up.

It’s quiet for moments. The two listening to Kun and Winwin laugh on and off, just a couple feet in front of them. Jaehyun likes taking walks at night, he likes the way everything is quieter. There’s something about the dark sky and blinding stars that urges people to keep quiet, to be silent and not make a fuss. Whereas during the day, it’s deemed okay to be alive and  _awake_. Jaehyun likes night walks with Taeyong more.

“Where you headed?” Jaehyun asks, his voice enfolded in silver lining.

Taeyong shrugs and leans his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “I came with a friend, but I have no idea where he is.”

Jaehyun tries not to smile. “You could… stay at my dorm. If you want, it’s okay if you’re not comfortable. I’ll help you find your friend–”

“Jae.” Taeyong giggles, leaning further into his side. “I’d like that, but what about your roommate?”

“What about him? I just want you safe tonight.” Jaehyun shrugs with a shy smile. He rubs his hand up and down Taeyong’s arm. “What did you think I meant by stay at my dorm?”

Taeyong cranes his neck to narrow his eyes at Jaehyun and scoff. “You pervert! I wasn’t–I didn’t mean it like that! I just meant–”

“I’m so sure, Yongie. Didn’t you say you’re used to being on your knees?”

Instead of a retort, Jaehyun gets a hard kick to his shin.

Jaehyun bids goodbye to his two friends before guiding Taeyong towards his dorm building. Once they arrive, Jaehyun wastes no time in quietly gathering Taeyong a shirt and shorts for him to wear, making sure to grab a pair for himself as well.

“Did you really annoyingly eat a sucker just to get my attention?” Jaehyun asks, once they’re lying in his bed, legs tangled.

Taeyong’s whines, lightly shoving Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Why did you bring that up again? I was feeling that beer when I told you.”

Jaehyun laughs, Taeyong immediately slapping his hand over his mouth to silence him, with Doyoung sleeping just on the other side of the room.

“I wanted to make sure you weren’t just telling me that.” Jaehyun whispers.

“Well, believe me.” Taeyong hushes, leaning forward to peck his lips. “You’re the only reason I wasted 10 cents on those damn suckers.”

Jaehyun silences him with a kiss, gently grazing his thumb across Taeyong’s jaw. They lay there, lazily kissing each other, like it’s a mission to complete before they have to fall asleep.

“Let’s go on a date.” Taeyong mumbles against Jaehyun’s lips.

Jaehyun hums, moving away from his lips so he can press light kisses down his neck.

“Somewhere where we can watch the stars.” Jaehyun hums, lazily runs his tongue across the skin on Taeyong’s collarbone. “A-and swim.” Jaehyun hums, presses an open-mouthed kiss below his ear. “Somewhere we can take pictures, and eat.”

Jaehyun slowly leans back, pressing his lips against Taeyong’s once more. “Anything you want.”

Taeyong rolls his eyes, although with a smile, and nuzzles his nose into Jaehyun’s chest.

“Goodnight, Jae.”

“Sleep well, Yongie.”

Even though Jaehyun had no problem with letting Taeyong stay the night, he didn’t think about the consequences of having Doyoung awake for once, in the kitchen while he carried Taeyong in with the latter’s legs around his waist and his lips on his neck.

“So  _this_ is Lilac.” Is all Doyoung said, before humming and going back to his book.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i gave them costumes i wanted them to wear to smtown wonderland? look me in the eyes and tell me kun wouldn't make a good jughead from archie, i dare you  
> anygays, uh idk if anybody reads this part of my works but i'm gonna leave my [cc](http://curiouscat.me/vfluttering) in case you want to yell at me, or holla  
> 


End file.
